Crono Trigger New History
by Ametista Black Moon
Summary: O que aconteceria se uma garota de outro mundo se mete na aventura de nossos heróis? O que aconteceria se ela levasse outra Masamune para lá? Vocês verão nessa histórinha baseada num sonho que eu tive


O Sonho x A Masamune x Janus Zeal

Estava finalmente realizando o seu sonho, casava-se com o homem de sua vida. Estava esplendida, um lindo vestido branco lhe vestia, e uma grinalda de rosas coroava sua cabeça acima de seus lindos cabelos lisos, longos e azuis, cobertos por um imenso véu, que era segurado pelas damas de honra. O véu deixava a mostra suas lindas orelhas pontiagudas de elfa.

A Igreja estava cheia, estavam lá os reis de Gárdia, sua cunhada, Schala, Ayla, Kino, alguns que não conhecia, Robô. Estava feliz por estarem todos ali. Ali na frente, de frente ao altar, estava o seu amado Janus, lindo, com seus cabelos azuis e suas doces orelhinhas, junto com seu aspecto de elfo negro. Então, a jovem, se dirigiu até lá, mas feliz do que nunca, sendo seguida pelas damas de honra.

Ao chegar no altar, viu nas primeiras fileiras à frente deste os seus amigos e padrinhos. De um lado estavam os padrinhos dela, Lucca, a cientista, fazendo sinal de OK com a mão, e Glenn, na sua forma original, que a olhava intensamente, e a expressão de tristeza que havia em seu olhar a fazia corar levemente, o que a fazia crer que ainda sentia algo por ele.

Do outro lado, viu Nádia, toda sorridente, com lágrimas de emoção em seus olhos, cochichando alguma coisa para o rapaz ao seu lado, que era Crono. Crono concordava com tudo que ela dizia. Olhava para Janus, e depois para ela, e depois para Glenn, depois olhava a face corada da jovem diante do olhar de Glenn e cochichava algo com Nádia, que sorria em concordância.

Então ela chegou ao lado de seu amado. Os dois olham-se intensamente. A jovem percebe que Glenn se contêm para não desembainhar a espada e matar o noivo ali mesmo. A jovem ignora o fato, e continua a olhar o homem que ama. Então o sacerdote olha para os dois e começa a cerimônia.

- Estamos aqui, hoje, para unir em matrimônio, esse casal de apaixonados, para toda a eternidade, abençoados pelos deuses. Se houver alguém aqui, entre nós, que tenha algo a dizer contra esse casamento, que fale agora ou cala-se para sempre.

A jovem sentia que Glenn queria falar alguma coisa, então rezava aos deuses para que ele se contivesse. Bem que nada que ele dissesse poderia mudar a opinião dela. Ela amava Janus, e assim seria até o fim de suas vidas. E ela tinha a consciência limpa de que nada que saísse da boca dele poderia mudar a decisão do homem que ama.

- Como não houve ninguém a dizer nada, vamos as perguntas. Janus Zeal, é de livre e espontânea vontade que você aceita Anne Lenórien, como sua legítima esposa?

- Sim.

- Anne Lenórien, é de livre e espontânea vontade que você aceita Janus Zeal, como seu legítimo esposo?

- Sim.

- Podem trazer os anéis!

Então, a pequena dama de honra, que vinha com os anéis do casamento, se dirige até eles e entrega um anel ao outro. Então, Janus segura sua mão esquerda e coloca o anel que está com ele em seu dedo, e profere as seguintes palavras.

- Eu, Janus Zeal, coloco este anel em seu dedo, como sinal de meu amor e fidelidade, e prometo amá-la e protegê-la, na requesta e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, na vitória e na derrota, até que a morte nos separe, e além desta, pois nem a morte nos separará.

Anne repetiu o mesmo ato do amado.

- Eu, Anne coloco este anel em seu dedo, como sinal de meu amor e fidelidade, e prometo amá-lo e protegê-lo, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, na vitória e na derrota, até que a morte nos separe, e além desta, pois nem a morte nos separará.

Então o sacerdote os molha com a água sagrada dos deuses, e diz estas palavras.

- Pelos poderes a mim conferidos pelos deuses, eu os declaro, marido e mulher. – então olha para Janus – Pode beijar a noiva.

O rapaz não esperou que o sacerdote terminasse de proferir tais palavras, e a beijou intensamente. Todos bateram as palmas, felizes com o alegre momento do casal. Nádia chorava de emoção, mas Glenn estava triste, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, lágrimas que ele não queria deixar escapar, mas que teimosas, continuavam a cair, e eram percebidas por Lucca.

- Você a ama, não é?

Ele balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Então por que você não falou antes? Por que deixou ela sofrer achando que você só pensava na Rainha Leene? Por que você deixou que ele a tirasse de você?

- Eu não sabia que ela me amava. Quando eu o soube, já era tarde de mais. O amor que ela sentia por mim havia se extinguido.

O casal continuava a se beijar. Era como um sonho, um doce e belo sonho. Mas logo esse sonho se transformou num pesadelo. Um vento destruiu toda a igreja, e de repente estavam todos mortos, e tudo era só destruição. E ela estava lá, ajoelhada, em meio a toda aquela tragédia, estava machucada, e sua roupa estava toda rasgada. Não havia mais véu nem grinalda. Aos seus pés, a Masamune brilhava, implorando para ser usada.

Levanta-se, pegando a Masamune com uma das mãos, e observa a tudo e a todos com lágrimas nos olhos, e então começa a reconhecer os corpos. Os reis Gárdia, a rainha Leene, Nádia, Crono, Lucca, Robô, Ayla, Schala, Glenn e Janus. Seu amado Janus. Estava lá, desmaiado, morto, perfurado por algo que ela não sabia o que era. Olhou cheia de fúria para tudo a sua volta, e finalmente notara a presença daquilo que matara a todos que amava e que lhe eram importantes. Era ele, que tem consumido a energia do planeta desde épocas pré-históricas, e que estava ali, e que matara os seus amigos, e o seu amor, e ele ia ser destruído por isso. Seus olhos se encheram de fúria, um rastro de poder que poderia devastar a tudo naquele mundo brotou dela, e fez até o próprio monstro tremer.

- Lavos, você será destruído pelo que fez aos meus amigos, a esse mundo e ao meu amado Janus. Eu vou te matar! Lavos!

Num mundo distante, uma garota de exatos 20 anos acorda assustada.

- Unff. Que sonho estranho, por quê teve que se tornar um pesadelo?

Nathalia é uma jovem garota que está na faculdade de Relações Internacionais. Mas na verdade não é isso que ela quer, ela sempre quis ser uma heroína, uma viajante, uma exploradora, viajando pelo mundo em busca de aventuras e pessoas em perigo para proteger e salvar, e principalmente, um amor como Glenn, do jogo Chrono Trigger, talvez o próprio Glenn, que ela faria voltar à forma original com seu beijo e os dois seriam felizes para sempre.

Mas nada do que ela sonhava se tornava real, e isso tornava a realidade que ela vivia ainda mais cruel. A dor que sentia pelo pós-operatório se tornava pior quando ela tentava fugir momentaneamente para o mundo dos sonhos. Mas o mundo dos sonhos nunca se tornaria real, os sonhos dela nunca se tornariam reais, assim ela pensava. Mas estava enganada, e talvez fosse se arrepender quando finalmente tudo que ela almejou, toda a aventura que ela fantasiava virasse realidade.

Eram quatro horas da manhã, mas ela estava sem sono, e não conseguia voltar a dormir, então tomou um bom banho, e colocou uma roupa normal. Um vestido preto com um cinto, uma calça jeans por baixo e uma jaqueta também jeans por cima. Coloca então um All Star do mesmo tecido da calça, penteia o cabelo, toma café, escova os dentes, e fica lendo um livro enquanto espera o horário para pegar o ônibus e ir para as barcas.

Quando chega a hora, ela faz tudo como de costume, e ás sete e quarenta da tarde ela já está na faculdade esperando a aula começar. A sala está cheia, e todos ficam conversando sobre várias coisas, mas o principal assunto é a vinda da família real do Japão para lá e a exibição da lendária espada Masamune.

Ao ser o pronunciado o nome da espada lendária, os olhos da jovem começaram a brilhar, e ela começa a ficar atenta à conversa dos colegas. Eles falavam algo sobre que seria muito importante para o melhor entendimento da cultura japonesa e que fora uma boa coisa que acontecera. Logo uma moça adentra a porta. É uma das inspetoras da faculdade.

- O professor mandou avisar que não vai vir hoje, então não haverá aula!

Ao ouvir essas palavras, a jovem sonhadora pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo da sala, ela tinha um lugar urgente para ir, um compromisso com o futuro. Em alguns minutos, já estava no local aonde seria exibida a Masamune. Havia chegado cedo, então não havia muita gente ali, e deu para ela ficar bem na frente para ver o rei do Japão e a sagrada espada.

Logo o local estava cheio de gente, e todos cochichavam sobre essa novidade, sobre como seria a espada. A única coisa em que a jovem Yume no Hime pensava era em seu amado Glenn, em como seria bom ver a espada em que a arma de seu sapinho fora baseada.

O rei se fez aparecer, e todos ficaram observando-o atentamente. Ele leva consigo uma caixa aonde deve estar à espada. Então olha para todos e vai ao centro do plano de exibição, onde há uma grande mesa. Deposita a caixa na mesa. Então a abre para mostrar a todos. O público olha a caixa perplexo. A Masamune desaparecera.

- A Masamune foi roubada!

Todos entraram em pânico, menos Nathalia, que viu nisso a oportunidade de se tornar uma heroína. Acharia a Masamune, e seria consagrada pelo imperador Japonês, talvez até fosse morar no Japão. Então ela se desvencilhou da multidão, e foi em direção aonde o vento lhe mandava ir.

Não foi difícil achar o local onde está a Masamune. Uma caverna no meio da cidade é algo que não se passa despercebido, assim ela pensava. Então, ela entra caverna adentro. Consegue escapar dos monstros que infestam a caverna, e chega até uma sala dentro da própria.

No centro deste compartimento, ela vê um altar onde tem uma pedra. Incrustada na pedra, está a Masamune. Aproxima-se com passos firmes e decididos em direção a espada, para retirá-la da pedra. Sentia-se como o rei Arthur indo tirar a Escalibur. Mas ao chegar a dois passos do altar, aparece a sua frente um bicho verde e estranho, que ela reconhece como sendo um Goblin.

- Finalmente a encontrei, Anne Lenórien!

- Saia do meu caminho, eu vim pegar a Masamune!

- Assim como eu previ!

Então ele a ataca, fazendo-a se chocar com a parede. A jovem fica extremamente ferida, mas algo a impele a continuar indo. Ela busca forças de onde não sabe. Levanta-se lentamente, com um fogo no olhar, mas uma expressão de dúvida em sua face. Dirige-se então ao Goblin.

- Como assim?

- Você realmente acha que eu tenho algum interesse nessa espadinha ridícula?

- Como ousas insultar a Masamune!

A jovem furiosa investe contra o Goblin, mas este a joga longe de novo. Mas logo ele é atingido por algo. Nathalia fica atordoada com o que está acontecendo. Logo olha para seu salvador. É um rapaz da sua idade, de cabelos verdes, e pele clara, muito semelhante a alguém que ela conhecia por jogos de vídeo game.

- Glenn!

- Pois sim!

- Glenn, pegue a Masamune!

Como que obedecendo ao pedido da jovem, o espadachim vai a direção a Masamune para retirá-la da pedra, mas o Goblin aparece no meio. Ele é facilmente derrotado pelo rapaz, que continua seu caminho em direção a espada. Ao chegar até ela, tenta puxá-la com todas as forças. Tenta diversas vezes, mas sempre em vão. Então aparece um outro ser estranho, agora um Bug Bear, que se aproxima da Yume no Hime.

- Anne Lenórien, irmã de Nielendorane e prima de Tânia-hime, aqui será o seu túmulo!

Então ele vai avançar em direção a ela. Glenn, ao perceber isso, desiste da Masamune, e pega sua lâmina de bronze e o ataca, salvando mais uma vez a garota. O Bug Bear se vira para ele, furioso por ter sido interrompido, e então eles começam a lutar, enquanto a jovem se distancia dos dois e vai a direção a espada.

Logo ela chega até a espada, e de olhos fechados, a retira da pedra. Sente-se como se estivesse tirando uma faca de dentro de uma manteiga derretida, de tão fácil que tinha sido tirar a Masamune da pedra. Mas então, uma mudança operou em si, e ela sentiu sua visão embaçar. Perde a consciência.

Enquanto isso, Glenn e o monstro lutam ferozmente um contra o outro. O espadachim o atinge intensamente, dando-lhe danos altíssimos, mas o outro também fere o adversário gravemente. Logo o espadachim é impossibilitado de usar seus poderes mágicos. Então a balança da luta começa a cair pro lado do adversário. Glenn é gravemente ferido, e não vê chances de vencer, até que o monstro é atingido por uma espada, que tira um terço das forças dele.

- A Masamune! A garota!

- Pois sim!

Era uma jovem de cabelos azuis e longos. Seus olhos eram prata esverdeados. Vestia um vestido específico para lutas. Em suas costas se encontra um arco, e as flechas, mas a bainha da Masamune está em sua cintura. Suas orelhas pontudas demonstram que ela não é desse mundo. Seu corpo lindo deixa o rapaz um tanto catatônico. Ela é Nathalia. Só que agora, como Anne Lenórien, elfa amaldiçoada que com o poder da Masamune, retorna a sua forma original e recupera sua memória.

- Parece que Thor Ironfisck começou a mandar capangas infelizes para fazer seu trabalhinho sujo.

Ao ouvir as palavras que saíram da boca da ela, o monstro vai em direção a ela, mas ela desvia rapidamente do ataque, desferindo-lhe um golpe com a Masamune. Logo coloca a espada na bainha e começa a atingi-lo com ataques mágicos. Tira danos sinistros nele, e logo ele está sem poder nenhum, então ela da um último golpe.

Antes de morrer, ele a olha firmemente e pronuncia umas palavras indecifráveis, e um grande poder sai de sua mão em direção a jovem. Glenn se joga na frente, recebendo todo o ataque. O mostro desaparece, morto. Glenn cai no chão, extremamente fraco. Anne vai até ele assustada, sem saber o que fazer.

- Glenn! Por favor! Viva! Eu não sei o que será de mim se você morrer! Logo agora que eu te encontrei! Não me deixe!

- Ainda não é o fim, pequena dama! Existe outro de mim em outro mundo. Deveis-vos ser forte, Anne-hime, pois da vossa força dependerá este mundo, o mundo do meu outro eu, um outro mundo distante e o seu próprio mundo!

Logo após dizer essas palavras, o jovem desaparece do mesmo jeito que o monstro. Lágrimas escorrem dos olhos da jovem, que os fecha intensamente. Levanta-se decidida, com o rosto encharcado. Cheia de fúria ela vai a direção onde estava a Masamune. Ao chegar lá, ela percebe que um portal se abre na sua frente, e ela é tragada por ele, sem ter como reagir. Perde a consiência.

Seus olhos começam a se abrir, está num quarto, muito bonito por sinal. Decorados com coisas que poderiam servir a uma civilização extremamente evoluída, como Atlândida. Sua cabeça latejava de dor, então olhou para seu lado. Havia um garoto, um pequeno menino de mais ou menos uns seis anos, cabelos azuis e olhos verdes, e orelha ligeiramente pontiagudas. Ela logo o reconhece.

- Janus Zeal!


End file.
